Bois de rose
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. OS. Bois de rose. C'était mon premier souvenir de cette Saint Valentin particulière. Réminiscence olfactive de son parfum… Slash SSHP.


Disclaimer : Ce texte est une réponse au concours Harry Potter Fanfiction HPF PWP 2012 (thème 3 - univers de couleurs), dont voici les contraintes obligatoires...

1) Le texte ne devait pas dépasser les 1000 mots.

2) La scène devait être imprégnée d'une thématique de couleur. De la décoration du lieu à la lumière en passant par les vêtements ou des aliments et objets, le plus de chose possible devait être dans une même chromatique.

3) Mots obligatoires : au moins quatre nuances de la couleur choisie et phrase obligatoire : "Quelque part, tomber dans la folie est terriblement attractif. "

Pairing : mon couple récurrent , et sans doute préféré SSHP. Il s'agit donc d'une relation entre deux hommes, Severus et Harry... Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Merci.

Rating : M (Donc pas destiné à un jeune public...)

Résumé : OS. Bois de rose. C'était mon premier souvenir de cette Saint Valentin particulière. Réminiscence olfactive de son parfum… Slash SSHP.

Sur ce, bonne lecture... et à bientôt Lilywen.

Bois de rose

Bois de rose. C'était mon premier souvenir de cette Saint Valentin particulière. Réminiscence olfactive de son parfum… Après tout, n'est pas maître des potions qui veut et mon art n'était plus à prouver en ce domaine.

Le gamin, insupportablement optimiste, qui avait survécu un peu trop de fois, avait surgi dans mon champ de vision alors que je surveillais la marmaille bruyante lors de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'Albus m'avait assujetti seul à cet enfer terrestre. Le vieux bougre savait pourtant à quel point j'exécrais ce lieu de perdition pour jeunes adolescents aux faciès ingrats et aux hormones perturbées, lançant des « je t'aime » et des « pour toujours », comme les chérubins ailés du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu lançaient inexorablement des confettis rose bonbon.

Il s'était avancé vers moi, aguicheur et provocateur. Comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose, il avait seulement prononcé mon prénom d'un ton velouté :

« Severus. »

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à une des tables du fond, légèrement en retrait des regards indiscrets. Une fois confortablement installé sur un fauteuil d'un atroce fuchsia, mon regard acéré s'était malencontreusement porté sur la nappe d'un insoutenable rose layette et je n'avais pu retenir un gémissement plaintif à cette nouvelle agression sensorielle caractérisée. L'insupportable gamin avait souri avec amusement à cette grimace involontaire, il m'avait alors tendu un verre de liqueur de framboise, d'un capiteux rose sombre que je goûtai avec parcimonie. Son sourire s'était fait plus suave et alors que je dégustais silencieusement l'alcool, je le vis sournoisement glisser sous la table.

Je compris rapidement la raison de cette incongruité car ses mains chaudes s'étaient aussitôt faufilées entre les pans de ma robe, trouvant assez facilement un chemin inavouable et Salazar m'est témoin, le gamin était bien plus habile que ne le laissait présager ses piètres talents en cours de potions. Il faisait coulisser sagement – peut-être un peu trop, à mon goût – ses doigts sur mon sexe désormais éveillé. Je tentai de conserver un air neutre, fixant les élèves qui entraient et sortaient du salon de thé alors que, dissimulé par le rideau de tissu, le gamin continuait son œuvre, imperturbable.

J'avalai une nouvelle gorgée de la liqueur de framboise, espérant garder aux yeux de l'assemblée adolescente mon impassibilité légendaire mais il en avait selon toute vraisemblance décidé autrement. Une langue délicate et humide m'effleura une première fois et j'eus alors toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas jurer de façon ordurière un « putain » implorant. Il n'avait cure de la torture qu'il m'infligeait et sa bouche poursuivait sa tâche, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je lâchai finalement le verre et mes mains glissèrent sous la table, empoignant avec brusquerie ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il sembla faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence à mon encontre car son mouvement se fit plus dur. Je grognai, de satisfaction.

Apeurés par mon grondement rauque et craignant de se trouver sur le trajet d'un sortilège mortel de la terreur des cachots, un couple d'élèves, installés à une table assez proche, s'éloigna rapidement. La tête ébouriffée du gamin se faufila jusqu'à émerger du tissu rose dragée innommable et m'adressa un sourire moqueur :

« Je te pensais plus discret. »

Imbécile.

« Tu viens ? »

Le gamin était indubitablement fou… Et quelque part, tomber dans la folie est terriblement attractif.

Un mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées appétissantes acheva de me convaincre. Je le repoussais et le rejoignis, aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de ne pas penser à l'éventualité que nous soyons découverts. Dans l'étroitesse de cet espace calfeutré, ses yeux me paraissaient encore plus désireux. Son parfum en bois de rose embaumait notre minuscule cachette.

Après de longues secondes à nous dévisager, il soupira bruyamment et enfin céda, se jetant sur moi… Ou peut-être, avais-je amorcé un mouvement similaire au même instant car nos corps se heurtèrent avec dureté. Il n'était pas question de romantisme ou de courtoisie. Dans un équilibre précaire, je retroussai sa robe pour retirer son sous-vêtement, il m'aida de bon cœur en se tortillant comme un beau diable. Une fois débarrassé de cette gênante barrière, j'entamai un premier mouvement sur son sexe, savourant la sensation de lourdeur au creux de ma paume. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur mon épaule et geignit faiblement :

« Sev… »

Sa respiration erratique, ses joues d'un rose vif confirmaient mon aptitude à lui rendre chaque caresse qu'il avait prodiguée quelques minutes auparavant. Ses hanches semblaient animer d'une vie propre, venant inexorablement à ma rencontre, cherchant davantage de cette friction parfaite qui l'amenait progressivement vers la jouissance.

Alors que je le sentais au bord de l'extase, je cessais toute action. Il me fusilla du regard… C'en était presque risible, comme s'il pouvait raisonnablement m'impressionner par ce subterfuge que je pratiquais déjà en maître incontesté alors qu'il n'était même pas un vague concept dans l'esprit de ses parents. Je commençais à croire que mon art et ma dextérité incontestables lui avaient fait perdre l'esprit. Je décidai finalement de faire preuve de mansuétude à son égard et je basculai en avant, l'entraînant avec moi. Il écarta largement ses cuisses, me permettant de caler mon corps contre le sien, à la perfection.

L'exigüité de notre cachette et le risque indéniable d'être démasqué par un quelconque étudiant rendait la suite de notre aparté encore plus excitante nous étions tous les deux avides et impatients. Le gamin agrippa férocement ses mains autour de mon cou alors que ses jambes ceinturaient ma taille. Ses yeux me suppliaient et je m'enfonçai finalement en lui, le possédant si fort. Notre danse dura jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à qu'il morde fiévreusement ses magnifiques lèvres roses pour retenir un cri extatique. Je m'écroulais sur lui, repus.

Dans les brumes de mon orgasme, je l'entendis rire à mon oreille avant qu'il ne susurre joyeusement :

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Sev. »

C'était effectivement une Saint-Valentin des plus mémorables. Indéniablement… De quoi voir la vie en rose !

- Fin –


End file.
